


The Difficulties of Being a Gnome

by windsroad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, thanks to baehj2915 for the tip about tags haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsroad/pseuds/windsroad
Summary: Pike and Scanlan have a conversation about who Pike is in love with that surely wouldn’t have happened, but I like to make myself sad. Takes place during or after episode 104.





	The Difficulties of Being a Gnome

Pike sat down heavily next to Scanlan, her shining armor chinking as she did so, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Scanlan jumped a little, but tried not to disturb Pike’s head. “Ah—something wrong, Pike?”

She sighed. “I’m in love with Percy.”

Scanlan felt his breath catch in his throat. “I’m… I’m sorry, Pike,” he said, remembering what had happened in Pelor’s realm just a few hours before.

“He said he chose her, that she was his heart and judgement. He said it to the Dawnfather himself. It was cute.”

“And it must have been… hard to hear.” Probably even harder than it was for him to hear this. He sat ramrod straight, unsure whether he was allowed to hold her in comfort, or if he was mainly here as a piece of furniture to lean on and a body to talk to.

“Just the last nail in the coffin after this year. You couldn’t avoid it anywhere in Whitestone. At first I thought I could just ignore it, and then I thought I could be happy for them,” Pike said. She sighed sadly and sagged as much as her shiny metal plate armor would allow. “I want them to be happy. But it hurts.”

“I’d… like to think I understand a bit about that,” Scanlan said. “I’m sorry I raised such a big stink about it. That must have made it worse.”

“I don’t think I ever had a chance,” said Pike. Scanlan felt tears trickle down his shoulder. “I don’t think he ever would have seen me like that. Like all those things he said. Sometimes I hate being this size… being a gnome. When people don’t seem me as a mom, they see me as a little kid.”

Scanlan took slow and careful breaths.

“I’m older than Percy, you know.”

“I know,” replied Scanlan.

Pike nodded her head. Her movement shook Scanlan’s shoulder back and forth.

“Probably older than all of them, except for you. You’ve never said how old you are.”

“I’m old enough that if I told them, they’d think I was _old_ ,” he said. “It’s different for us. Gaining respect when you’re… like us. It’s hard. I’ve worked hard to have people take me seriously, and I still have to use disguises.”

Pike nodded again. Scanlan felt another tear hit his shoulder. “Sometimes I just hate it, Scanlan.” Her voice cracked as she could no longer hold in her cries.

Scanlan’s throat choked up as well. “I know, Pike. I know.” He reached his arm around to hold Pike as she dug her face into his chest and sobbed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of unsure about posting this since it's such a weird subject matter? I think? And such a short little fic. Do people write things like this...? Honestly, let me know if this is weird or bad.
> 
> As I said, I just like making myself sad...


End file.
